Shia
Shia is a demon (manga) and a demon apprentice in the (anime). She is gentle, kind-hearted and isn't very good at being malicious or killing humans. She's generally weak all around, even more so when her staff becomes broken under Misha's influence. Appearance ' Shia has the look of a delicate girl, with medium-length dark brown hair, pale skin, a reddish opium color for her eyes and gentle features. Shia's clothes consist of a witch-like frilly white dress with brown decorations and dark magenta roses for accessories. However, she is usually seen wearing basic, casual clothes later on. '''Personality ' 'Background ' 'Relationships ' Misha - Shia packs lunch for misha and she was getting along each other. Takashi Ayanokoji- Takashi Ayanokoji is her love interest '''Plot 'Manga' In the manga, Shia is older than Misha. She was friends - and eventually lovers - with Taro Higuchi, Kotarou's great-grandfather at age six (physically). Shia was adopted by a family as a very small child when she was abandoned, and named Shima after she cried that out every night in her sleep (she was actually crying out her real name, Shia, although Taro and her adopted family still referred to her as Shima). As a child, she caused bad luck everywhere - and it took Taro some time to teach her that she wasn't a demon and a jinx (although, in actuality, she was). Her home was then burned down by local rebels (her adopted parents where westerners), she along with her family disappeared, much to Taro's sorrow. Later, Shia and Taro meet again, Taro was now a young adult while Shia still looked like a child. Shia and Taro got back together and eventually fell in love, producing two offspring, Kotaroh (great uncle of Kotarou) and Shino (Kotarou's grandmother) - which makes Shia Kotarou's great-grandmother. As Shia refused to drain humans, she became steadily weaker until she almost attacked her child Kotaroh, so she went back to Nya who stole her memories of having a family. In the present day, Shia has returned to the human world to find "something she's missing". Nya now accompanies her as a black cat. Upon encountering Kotarou she feels drawn toward him. She later drains him, but restores his life force after an intervention by Misha, who offers some of her own limitless life force in trade, though all the life force does is hurt shia because Misha is an angel. She found herself living with Misha as she had nowhere else to go, and became distracted from her goal while looking after Kotarou. Eventually she found herself a part-time job and almost settled down until Nya and a picture of Kotarou's late mother (who bore a strong resemblance to Shia's old family) reminded her of her mission and she left without warning. Kotarou and Misha managed to seek her down at Kotarou's great-grandfather's house. While there, Taro (Kotarou's great-grandfather) died in his sleep. Shino and Kotaroh, the younger Kotarou's grandparents on his mother's side, had already died, and he stayed with his aunt. Kotarou's aunt also reveals that he's the only living male member of his mother's bloodline, which hints at an infirmity in the males passed down the bloodline, possibly related to the capacity for supernatural sight Shia bestowed on some of her descendants. Kotarou and Misha found Shia and told her of Taro's death, and Shia realised too late what she was searching for. She then understood that she had a family with Kotarou, Misha and all her new friends and decided to stay in the human world after saying goodbye to Taro. Nya warned her of the consequences of leaving, but Shia refused and stayed anyway. However, Shia was very weak and died before they could even get home. Nya took away her body, saying that she was truly an amazing demon, hurting many in their most vulnerable area, including his own. Kotarou only learned she was a demon after she had left for Taro's house, when Sasha informed him. Misha already knew but just didn't care. Shia is very gentle, loving and has a motherly disposition; she was the one who calmed down and helped Takashi, cared for Kotarou as his own mother did and although she died, she holds a place in the hearts she helped 'Anime' In the anime, Shia had a considerably less complicated past. She came to Earth as a demon apprentice and Nya played the part of her mentor. Shia got a part-time job in a restaurant and cared for the children like a mother, eventually taking the place of Kotarō's mother. After helping children in a local hospital, Shia and Nya both realised that she could never be evil, so Shia was erased from the universe by the other demons. All but Misha and Nya forgot about her (as Misha is an angel) and eventually Misha resurrected her (which caused Misha to be deleted from the universe for doing so). By the end of the series, Shia was a human and continued to happily work her part-time job. Uematsu, Ten-chan, Misha and Kotarou learned that Shia was an apprentice demon early in the series, when she absent-mindedly told them after they spotted her using her powers - Sasha found out when she first laid eyes on Shia. Trivia ' 'Refrences Navigation http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Pita-Ten_characters#Misha Category:Characters Category:Female Character Category:Brown-haired